Hitherto, curable silicone compositions have been used for preventing an adhesive material from adhering or fixing to a substrate, such as paper or a plastic film, or as materials which can improve slipping properties between, e.g., paper and paper, paper and a plastic film, plastic films, a plastic substance and a hand, or a plastic substance and a metallic substance.
Usually, those silicone compositions are used in a state where they are each dissolved in an organic solvent or emulsified in water, as described, e.g., in Tokko Sho 35-13709, Tokko Sho 36-1397 and Tokko Sho 46-26798 (the term "Tokko" as used herein means an (examined Japanese patent publication). Each of the silicone compositions provided as organic solvent solutions contains a diorganopolysiloxane having a high molecular weight (a high degree of polymerization) as a main component, so that it is inevitable to use a great deal of organic solvent for dissolving the composition and, what is worse, the resulting solution has poor adhesion to a substrate.
On the other hand, aqueous emulsions of silicone compositions, though they are free from problems concerning the use of organic solvents, not only arise a fear for secondary environmental pollution because they require the use of emulsifiers, but also they have a disadvantage in cost because it takes a longer time at a high temperature to completely cure the coatings thereof.
With the intention of solving the problems as mentioned above, the solvent-free silicone compositions, or the silicone compositions containing neither water nor organic solvent, have been proposed in, e.g., Tokko Sho 53-18057, Tokko Sho 52-39791, Tokkai Sho 51-73054 and Tokkai Sho 50-141591 (the term "Tokkai" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). However, those compositions have a drawback of forming hard and weak films because their main component is a vinylsiloxane or a hydrogensiloxane having a viscosity of from 50 to 5,000 cs (at 25.degree. C.).
In contrast to the aforementioned methods wherein silicone compositions are applied by themselves to the substrate surfaces, there is a method of coating a substrate surface with a silicone composition-incorporated organic resin to confer releasing or slipping properties on the substrate surface. As the so-called incorporation type of release agent, petroleum wax-incorporated release agents, silicone-incorporated release agents or the mixtures thereof have been used so far. And most of the silicones incorporated in those release agents are non-reactive silicones. Thus, such agents have a defect that the non-reactive silicones show a migration phenomenon to cause gradual deterioration in characteristics, such as releasability, slippability and so on, and further to soil a material which comes in touch therewith.